The Ninja Supremacy/Gallery
tumblr_inline_mukgm9ggj71rjtuqg.png Tumblr mukg14sLlQ1s2vue4o2 1280.png Tumblr mukdsfOP3d1svr43po1 500.png 1383925 606646726059173 217247112 n.jpg Ah yes husbando screaming as a monster looms over him.png SCREECHES LOUDLY.png Buckererererererererer.png AGGRESSIVELY SMOOCHES THIS BEAUTIFUL BOY.png Hes such a shota tho look at him.png My anime husband.png Buckeroo do not soil yourself pls.png U better put tht car down i s2g if u hurt my buckeroo im gonna open a can of whoopbutt on u.png U better git that glare off ur face howard thts my bby ur lookin at.png BUCKEROO.png Wow this is adorable tho.png Pushes howard out of the way and takes Bucky.png Plotting things.png Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png Bby is confused.png Y is he so cute y i dont understand bucky pls.png Let me tell u sumthin son.png U wanna go punk.png Say tht to my face not online see what happens.png Who the heckle deckle do u think ur shovin man.png Bucky tho.png Get ur hands off my husband.png Bucky has no idea whats going on omg.png Bye bye buckerooni.png LOOK AT THAT BOOTY SHOW ME THE BOOTY GIVE ME THE BOOTY I WANT THE BOOTY.png Are u sitting on my husbands face howard because tht is not ur job.png Did u just make a mediocre zing son.png U did didnt u u frickler.png I s2g leave those zings to me son.png He has like box hands omg.png Bucky Sasstastic Hensletter.png Ugh ninja pls i am the fabulous bucky hensletter.png Happy Buckerooni.png I love when he smiles hes so cute omg.png CLASSIC ninja.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Aaaah!.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Ninja! Ninja! 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Ninja! Ninja! 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 03.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 04.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 03.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Hungry Ninja Comin' Through.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Psycho-Bot Opens The Lunchroom.png Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o8 1280.jpg Tumblr mumez87uOk1rkr0kvo1 500.png Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mum794g7uV1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mum1yk79nL1r00cmno1 400.gif Tumblr mukxlonvVM1rzigc1o1 500.png Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o8 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mun0ldQwQn1rl94iio2 500.png Tumblr mun0ldQwQn1rl94iio5 1280.png Tumblr mun0ldQwQn1rl94iio4 1280.png Fowlham2.png Tumblr mukleax8NQ1rjs0mio1 500.jpg Falling Randy 1.jpg Falling Randy 2.jpg Falling Randy 3.jpg Falling Randy 4.jpg Falling Randy 5.jpg Falling Randy 6.jpg Falling Randy 7.jpg Falling Randy 8.jpg Falling Randy 9.jpg Falling Randy 10.jpg Category:Episode Galleries